1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting panel, a light-emitting device including the light-emitting panel, and a method for manufacturing the light-emitting panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones, personal computers, smartphones, e-book readers, and the like have come into widespread use, and the length of time display devices are used in our life has thus increased.
Since these electronic devices are now in popular use, they are also used for simple work which has conventionally been done with stationery. Specifically, schedule management, address list management, making notes, and the like which have conventionally been done with a notebook are now done with multifunctional electronic devices typified by smartphones.
A light-emitting element in which a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound (also referred to as EL layer) which has a film shape is provided between a pair of electrodes is known. Such a light-emitting element is referred to as, for example, an organic EL element, and light emission can be obtained from the light-emitting organic compound when voltage is applied between the pair of electrodes. A lighting device, a display device, and the like are known as a light-emitting device including an organic EL element. An example of a display device including an organic EL element is disclosed in Patent Document 1.